Ah, ils s'en souviendraient de cet Halloween !
by Mione159
Summary: On dit devant un phénomène étonnant qui se produit le soir de Noël, "C'est la magie de Noël !". Peut-on dire que c'est "La magie d'Halloween, voilà tout ?" Alors qu'il fait nuit noire, tous les élèves et professeurs ont disparu... Il ne reste que nos chers préfets-en-chef pour s'occuper de cette chère visiteuse tardive et un peu déjantée, qui ne voudra que les tuer. HG/DM & OCC


**Hello !**

J'ai retrouvé cet OS que je n'avais pas posté sur FF à ma grande surprise. Je répare donc mon erreur ;)

Un Os assez particulier. **Avec des scènes qui ne sont pas pour les âmes sensibles**. Je mets le rating M pour ces scènes justement, car j'ignore totalement quel autre rating mettre sinon... Good question!

L'OS contient un OCC, mais aux dires des reviews que j'ai déjà reçues pour ce texte... l'OCC est assez bien intégré ^^'

Bonne lecture, bonne année, tout le meilleur pour vous ! **Et puis, si toi, en face de ton écran, vouloir taper sur les boutons avec les lettres pour communiquer avis, toi être le bienvenu !**

**Bonne lecture** (on se répète !)** Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Ah, ils s'en souviendraient de cet Halloween !<em>**

* * *

><p>Hermione se retourna doucement contre le mur, le souffle coupé, les sens en alerte. Elle avait senti un souffle froid sur son visage. Les yeux grands ouverts, comme si le fait de les ouvrir plus lui permettrait de voir dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, scrutaient attentivement la pièce.<p>

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et chaque battement résonnait avec lancinance à ses oreilles. Le parquet grinçait. Le vent dehors sifflait des horreurs.

Elle en était sûre.

_Elle_ était là. _Elle_ voulait la tuer comme elle avait tué tous ces gens qui l'avaient adoptée.

Hermione tressaillit et se roula en boule, les yeux fermés. _Elle_ n'existait pas, c'était un film, une fiction…Elle _la_ revoyait, dans l'hôpital psychiatrique, attachée par des menottes à des accoudoirs tout comme son cou était à moitié étranglé contre le dossier de sa chaise. _Elle_ se débattait furieusement…Avec une envie de meurtre dans les yeux…

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Hermione et elle ramena la couverture sur son visage, dans une tentative sotte et inconsciente de masquer sa présence.

La poignée de la porte de sa chambre grinça. Le même bruit que lorsqu'on la retournait.

Hermione laissa échapper un cri aigu. Aussitôt, une ombre encore plus noire que l'obscurité passa devant ses draps et ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des toupies. Pourquoi avait-elle laissé sa baguette dans la salle commune hier soir ?

Et soudain, le doute ne fut plus permis. Une main froide venait de s'enrouler autour de sa cheville, à travers la couverture.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Hermione se débattit comme elle le put mais la poigne était ferme. On lui enleva la couverture d'un coup et l'air frais la fit frémir. Une main ensanglantée surgit à l'éclat de la lune…La lune ? Un coup d'œil informa Hermione que le rideau avait été déchiré par un poignard. Le même qui était accroché à _sa_ ceinture.

_Sa_ main s'empara de ses cheveux et elle sentit d'épais vaisseaux sanguins s'emmêlaient à ses cheveux, créant des nœuds. Elle fut trainée jusqu'à la porte, son crâne la brûlant furieusement alors que ses cheveux lui semblaient comme arrachés un à un.

Pourquoi ne se délibérait-elle pas ? Pourquoi était-elle tétanisée ?!

Elle descendit ainsi les trois marches qui amenaient à la salle commune, les reins en feu, serrant les dents à chaque angle d'une marche qui lui rentrait dans le bas du dos. L'odeur de fer lui faisait tourner de l'œil et elle vit des marques rouges au sol. La pièce semblait être devenue un congélateur. La main ne la lâchait pas.

C'est alors qu'Hermione la vit petit bâton de bois à trois mètres d'elle sur la table basse. Elle se mit à gigoter autant qu'elle le put, le courage revenant à grand pas.

Elle remua sa tête, griffa la main autant qu'elle le put et _elle_ lâcha prise. Son propre bras était encore au-dessus de ses cheveux alors qu'elle se précipitait sur la table.

Elle hurla comme jamais.

Une matière froide et tranchante avait glissé le long de sa peau avec passion et telle une râpe à fromage avait passé l'épiderme de son avant-bras. Elle s'y nicha profondément, la douleur était telle que, mélangée au froid glacial de la pièce, les larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur les joues blanches d'Hermione, les yeux exorbités. Le liquide chaud coulait à flot dans le creux de son poignet et se déversa dans sa main. Il s'égoutta le long de chacun de ses doigts et s'infiltra sous ses ongles. Du sang.

Et la lame du poignard glissa, du poignet au coude, sans rencontrer de résistance…Sectionna les tendons, entailla le muscle, sans jamais toucher d'artères principales…On ne voulait pas qu'elle meure, on voulait qu'elle souffre.

Son bras ne lui parlait plus, ce n'était qu'un énorme cœur qui battait courageusement à chaque onde de douleur. Le sang jaillissait vite, inépuisable. Hermione ne savait plus qui elle était, où elle était, elle criait, gémissait mais ne s'entendait pas…

Elle crut discerner deux mots qui lui permirent de ne pas entièrement sombrer :

- Granger ! Non !

Une main chaude et rassurante s'emparait de son poignée au moment où on criait :

- Experlliamus !

Et commença alors une longue course poursuite, alors qu'elle sentait que son sauveur glissait sa baguette dans sa main. Un bras puissant enroulé autour de sa taille, c'était la seule chose qui la convainquait de continuer.

Courir toujours le souffle qui vous manque, vos poumons comme glacés, chaque respiration est une brûlure horrible, l'odeur de fer qui chatouille les narines et vous remue l'estomac, le sang qui s'échappe et qui s'enfuit sur vos vêtements, qui coagule, les jambes en feu, tel du béton qu'il faut lever à chaque enjambée, la froid de l'automne qui vous électrocute.

Et son bras d'où pendaient des morceaux de tendons sectionnés lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle criait la mort depuis qu'ils couraient, ce qui expliquait qu'elle arrivait de moins en moins à respirer correctement.

- Granger, putain, ferme ta gueule, on se fait repérer à cause de toi !

Les yeux brouillés de larmes, elle acquiesça et ferma sa bouche qui la brûlait, sèche. Le vent de leur course qui battait son bras la faisait souffrir mais elle n'arrivait plus à penser. Ils couraient, devaient s'échapper d'_elle_. _Lui_ échapper…_Elle_ était dangereuse. C'était une folle _elle_ avait détruit toutes les familles qui _l_'avaient adoptée afin de séduire le père une femme de quarante ans dans un corps de dix ans…_Esther_.

Hermione poussa un gémissement quand elle sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou. Encore_ elle_. C'était fini, elle allait mourir, non…

Non, c'était juste son coéquipier qui s'était retourné pour aviser leur poursuivant.

Les étages avaient été dévalés si vite, le bruit de leur pas résonant comme un tambour, comme leur cœur, comme la trotteuse d'une horloge, et cette horloge c'était le compte-à-rebours avant la mort.

Ils franchirent le hall, dans une agonie incertaine pour Hermione et pour une peur de se voir mourir pour Malefoy, car c'était lui, elle l'avait reconnu à son odeur, et se ruèrent vers le parc. Eclairé de cette maudite lune.

- Où sont les professeurs ? demanda Hermione, la voix rauque.

- Si je savais… ! Attends que mon père sache qu'une moldue complètement cinglée nous poursuit dans Poudla…

Il ne put finir sa phrase un bruit l'avait interrompu.

En réalité, il s'agissait de deux bruits totalement horrifiants. Une branche avait craqué sous les pieds de quelqu'un qui n'était pas eux, étant sur de l'herbe, et une arme à feu avait été rechargée.

Hermione tressaillit de la tête au pied. Elle se mit à trembler.

- Ma…Mal'fy…Malefoy, j'ai v-vu un film sur elle…

- Comment ils la tuent ? la pressa Drago en prenant ses épaules dans ses mains et en la secouant.

- Tu ne peux pas me tuer…, fanfaronna une voix glacée et enfantine.

_Sa_ voix.

Le hurlement d'Hermione aurait pu réveiller jusqu'à Près-au-Lard.

Devant elle, dans le dos de Malefoy, le regard fou, le canon de son arme pointé sur la tempe du Serpentard, Esther la regardait à travers ses longs cheveux noirs.

Dans _sa_ main apparut un poignard aiguisé et _elle_ caressa sensuellement le cou du sang-pur, observant avec intérêt le précieux sang goutter au fur et à mesure qu'_elle_ enfonçait la lame dans sa chaire. _Elle_ en approcha ses lèvres et goûta.

_Elle_ émit un soupir de soulagement.

Hermione sortit de son mutisme et de son immobilité pour vomir. Le bruit de régurgitation faisait vraiment penser à un film d'horreur, l'odeur acide mélangé au fer…

Elle essuya sa bouche d'un geste brusque et eut juste le temps de voir Drago se retourner violemment, fichant avec violence son poing dans la figure de son agresseur. Il cria et tomba à genoux.

_Elle_ l'avait prévu. _Elle_ avait pointé son poignard droit devant _elle_ et ce dernier s'était glissé entre deux doigts du poing tendu qui s'avançait vers _elle_ pour la frapper.

Le majeur et l'annulaire de Drago étaient coupés de moitié le sang s'écoulant encore, et toujours.

Il releva son regard, un regard de haine, un regard assassin. Il allait _la_ tuer.

Il bondit sur _elle_ mais _elle_ activa son pistolet. La balle perfora l'épaule du jeune homme et s'y blottit profondément.

Un gémissement. _Elle_ releva son arme afin de viser son cerveau mais Hermione, dans un élan inattendu et inespéré, _l'_envoya valser en agitant sa baguette.

- Experlliamus !

- Enfin Granger tu te réveilles ! gémit sourdement Drago.

- Malefoy…La magie n'opère plus, s'étrangla Hermione.

En effet, Esther n'avait été repoussée que d'un mètre et son arme était nichée à ses pieds. _Elle_ semblait toutefois vaguement sonnée.

Drago, la main en sang, pressait son épaule. La balle s'était infiltrée dans son système nerveux, il se sentait tirailler de toutes parts. Ses cervicales, ses reins, ses côtes, son bras…Tout n'était que des filaments de douleurs qui tressautaient et brûlaient contre sa peau.

A la phrase d'Hermione, il leva les yeux vers le ciel. La lune était masquée.

- Oh putain une éclipse de lune…

- Malefoy, quoi une éclipse ?! s'étrangla Hermione. Je suis née moldue, je ne…

- Plus de pouvoir le temps qu'elle dure, réussit-il à articuler.

Hermione crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir un « clic » métallique résonna le pistolet qui n'avait plus de balles venait d'être rechargé. Hermione ne réfléchit pas plus et bondit sur Esther, se protégeant de son bras droit car le bras gauche n'était plus vraiment utilisable. Elle sentit un poids s'affaisser sous elle et à califourchon sur la gamine, tenta de l'étrangler.

_Son_ visage devint blanc cassé, virant au bleu. Les deux mains de la Gryffondor, les tendons saillants, agrippaient fermement sa gorge, se délectant de la griffer au passage. Son bras continuait de saigner et assombrissait l'herbe et il empoignait avec plus de difficultés que l'autre, le cou de la gosse.

_« Pan ! » _

Hermione hurla et roula sur le côté alors que la balle perforait sa cuisse. Quand donc tout cela cessera-t-il ?

Il n'y avait plus de lumière, juste le souffle rauque des trois jeunes, l'odeur de sang et de terre humide. C'était dans un état comateux qu'Hermione se rendit compte de l'obscurité.

Hermione ne pouvait plus bouger, sa cuisse la mitraillait et si elle ne saignait pas, le plomb de la balle semblait peser des tonnes assise en tailleur, elle était hébétée, tentant de deviner où se trouvait Malefoy dans ces ténèbres affolants.

Où étaient les autres élèves de Poudlard ? Et les professeurs ? Les moldus n'étaient pas censés pouvoir pénétrer dans le château, non ?

- Granger…, haleta Drago dans son cou.

Elle frémit devant une telle chaleur alors qu'elle avait si froid, elle faillit aussi crier de peur en entendant quelqu'un si près d'elle sans qu'elle ne l'ait su…

Il passa le bras au poing saignant autour de sa taille, la guida et la plaqua contre un mur qu'ils devinèrent être un arbre étant donné les nombreuses branches qui se balançaient, les éraflant au passage.

Il y eut un souffle, si léger qu'elle crut avoir rêvé. Comme si l'air était tranché par une lame affutée. Hermione poussa violemment Malefoy sur le côté et fit de même avec elle.

Le poignard s'abattit là où se tenait la tête de Drago quelques instants auparavant.

Ni une ni deux, Malefoy sauta sur une silhouette assez vague mais dont les contours se distinguaient mieux que le reste de l'obscurité.

Il _la_ percuta de plein fouet et tandis qu'il s'emparait de ce qui semblait être le révolver – même si il s'agissait d'un objet moldu, il avait vite compris sa fonction première- il s'agrippa à _elle_ et leurs deux corps enchevêtrés roulèrent dans l'herbe fraiche qui laissait des trainées humides dans leurs dos. Il jeta au loin l'arme noire et assena un coup de poing dans la figure de son opposant. _Elle_ poussa un gémissement de douleur. Il releva à nouveau son poing mais fut bloqué par une décharge de douleur de son épaule. Il bloqua sa respiration et tenta de la reprendre le plus doucement possible.

Il sentit la lame du poignard effleuré son flanc vers l'aine et avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'y enfoncer, il s'empara du manche, le retourna et frappa dans la chaire molle de l'avant-bras de l'assaillant.

Nouveau cri il sourit avec une immense satisfaction. Sourire qui disparut très vite quand il comprit sur quoi ils roulaient à présent, maintenant qu'ils avaient dévalé la pente d'herbe fraiche.

Le lac était gelé.

Ils tournaient sur eux-mêmes, sur une surface froide, compacte et glissante…

Mais jusqu'à quel poids pouvait soutenir la glace ? Et quels mouvements ?

Leurs corps se mouvaient gracieusement et une fissure apparut sous les doigts frigorifiés de Drago qui la tâta, horrifié.

Un craquement sonore résonna dans le silence réfrigérant de la nuit.

La glace s'écroula brutalement sous eux. La couche avait dû être vraiment fine.

L'eau percuta leurs peaux tel un brasier. Le contraste entre la chaleur et la fraicheur n'était plus. L'eau était si froide, qu'elle les brûlait, elle semblait les entailler, les poignarder. Drago n'avait jamais autant senti un à un chacun de ses cheveux blonds distinctement les uns des autres.

Il commença à songer qu'il allait bientôt manquer des airs et amorça un geste pour rejoindre la surface. Chacun de ses mouvements était au ralenti, ses membres comme anesthésié alors qu'il aurait voulu crier sa douleur. Ses habits, lourds, empreints d'eau, le happaient vers les eaux sombres et la surface qui miroitait devant ses yeux horrifiés l'appelait piteusement.

Dans un geste de peur, il déboucla la ceinture de son pantalon et se dégagea de celui-ci en quelques mouvements vagues, ralentis par l'eau.

Ses poumons étaient glacés et il n'était pas sûr de vivre longtemps.

La peur de cette pensée fut coupée brutalement quand il sentit une main s'enrouler autour de son mollet. Esther s'agrippa à sa jambe et l'attira vers elle, se remontant par la même occasion. Drago eut beau secouer sa jambe, c'était pire qu'une sangsue et elle y resta fermement accrochée, coûte que coûte.

A bout de force, il battit misérablement des cuisses, désespérant de revoir la glace un jour.

Alors qu'il frappait l'eau de ses doigts et qu'elle se glissait de manière sinueuse entre eux, Drago sentit une paroi dure contre ses doigts. Il eut soudain peur d'être parti plus loin que prévu et que le trou creusé dans la glace ne soit à quelques mètres de lui. Dans ce cas, aucun doute qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir.

C'était la fin. La paroi résonnait creux. L'eau en vaguelette se…

Il fut violemment attiré par le haut et déboucha par le trou qui n'était en réalité qu'à dix centimètres de là. Sans savoir réellement comment, il atterrit sur la surface blanche de la glace, Esther solidement nouée autour de sa jambe.

Devant lui, Hermione, la baguette pointée, le souffle court, remuait mollement à moitié allongée sur le sol.

La magie était revenue, de même que la lune qui lui avait permis de reconnaitre la jeune femme.

Sans plus tarder, il tenta de repousser Esther dans le lac. Mais son corps tout comme celui de la gamine, était pris de violents tremblements et ses dents s'entrechoquaient.

Il dut faire un effort surhumain, et mit toute sensation de côté.

Attrapée par les hanches, _elle_ déglutit quand _elle_ se sentit projeter dans l'eau sans pouvoir bouger.

Drago la regarda griffer les rebords et remonter à moitié pour recouler aux trois-quarts.

Son épaule était endolorie et il ne pensait plus à rien.

_Elle_ remonta finalement mais avant d'avoir compris quoi que ce soit, un jet vert l'atteignit en pleine poitrine et elle replongea à la renverse dans l'eau, le corps inerte.

Hermione rampa pitoyablement jusqu'à Drago, tout le corps endolori, comme si son corps avait secrété une hormone ou un quelconque produit afin de lui éviter la douleur elle se retrouvait complètement sonnée.

Arrivée, elle posa délicatement sa main dont les nerfs réagissaient encore sur l'épaule de Drago où la balle n'était pas réfugiée.

Fougueux, il se retourna et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un baiser de peur, de détermination, de courage, de plaisir mais aussi de haine et de souffrance. Leurs langues se caressaient passionnément comme s'ils avaient peur qu'Esther remonte à la surface et les saisisse afin de les y engloutir à jamais.

Qu'importe les douleurs qui les tétanisaient, qu'ils soient dans un château où pas moins de mille élèves séjournaient habituellement ainsi qu'une dizaine de professeur et une infirmière, que la lune brille d'une fierté à peine dévoilée, que leurs dents s'entrechoquent tant ils avaient froid…

Tout compte fait, on ne pouvait pas faire abstraction de la douleur.

Le nom du monde était Souffrance. Le nom de la sensation était Plaisir.

La Souffrance et le Plaisir.

Ils n'arrêteraient jamais de s'embrasser. Car ce baiser leur donnait un faux semblant de chaleur et qu'ils se sentaient bien trop heureux ainsi soudés l'un à l'autre.

Ah, ils s'en souviendraient de cet Halloween !


End file.
